KyodaiGoji
KyodaiGoji '''is a Gojiran, created and used by IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR. '''History Debut: Rumble in the Surf! In the waters of Venice, Italy, KyodaiGoji was awakened by a commotion. As he rose to investigate, he discovered the cause was a 3 VS 1 fight. The kaiju known as Ragon, Gillgar, and Mer-Ray, were fighting against a kaiju called Togera. He initially attacked all four, perceiving Togera as the greater threat. As Ragon and Gillgar tackled him, he grabbed both monsters and slammed them into eachother, knocking them down. He started to think, and ultimately decided to help Togera. While Togera fought Ragon, he fought Mer-Ray. As Mer-Ray tried to whip him with his chains, he grabbed one, pulling him closer and firing his Atomic Breath into his face. Mer-Ray furiously punched at him, only for him to knock him out with a Nuclear Wave. Togera had thrown Ragon into a building. Then, they both attacked Gillgar. The battle ended, with Togera and KyodaiGoji as its winners. After giving each other a nod of acknowledgement, both monsters swam off. Rise of the Ooze: Part 1 A strange ship lands in San Fran, with men coming out of it and kidnapping people. Meanwhile, Kyodai is awakened by a rampaging, strange Ghidoran. The two duke it out, with Baragon's sudden appearance being helpful. Another Kaiju-sized being seems to grow out of nowhere while the Ghidoran escapes, doing battle with the other two Kaiju before shrinking. Kyodai goes back to the seas afterwards. Origin KyodaiGoji started out as a Godzillasaurus, living on an island. He would frequently dive into the water to feed on fish. During one of his dives, he would encounter a decaying nuclear missile, sitting in a crevice. Many dead, irradiated fish were littered around it. He ate the fish, then got too close to the missile, absorbing the radiation and mutating into a Gojiran. Hungry for more of this power, he swam away from the island, absorbing the radiation from many other decaying leftovers from warfare. He even went as far as to raid a reactor for its radiation. He would grow even bigger. However, when he went back to sea, steam would flow from his body. From all the radiation his body had absorbed, he was entering the first stages of meltdown. He manages to avoid passing through the process by diving down deep into the cold depths to go into a dormant state, cooling his body and letting the excess radiation leave his body. He awoke to find he was still alive. Appearance KyodaiGoji heavily resembles HeiseiGoji, and includes the traits from ShodaiGoji mixed in. He differs in that he is a bit larger, and, while his Atomic Breath is blue, it has some mist mixed in, rather than a solid blue beam. Although, his supercharged blast is red-violet and IS a solid beam. His dorsal plates crackle as they glow before he fires his beam, producing a lot of heat. Personality KyodaiGoji, still a bit violent from all the radiation he absorbed over the course of his mutation, will relentlessly attack whoever wrongs him. Despite this, he still favors camaraderie over making enemies, but will not hesitate to unleash his wrath on those he deems fit to suffer such a fate. He cherishes his allies, and will stop at nothing to defend them. Abilities * Atomic Breath: '''His main weapon. He fires a blue beam from his mouth, inflicting great damage on the enemy. * '''Red-'Violet Spiral Beam:' With enough energy, he can fire a Red and Violet spiral beam, with greater power than his normal Atomic Breath. * Nuclear Pulse: He releases a pulse of atomic energy to damage the enemy. * Nuclear Wave: '''Like the above, but its transmitted across the ground, knocking enemies over. * '''Nuclear Bite: He bites the enemy, releasing his atomic breath into the fresh wound. * Tail Slam: His tail is very powerful, and a full on impact from it has enough force to bust in steel. * '''Combat: '''He is very skilled at claw-to-tooth combat, possessing immense arm and leg strength. Trivia * KyodaiGoji's name comes from 'Kyodai' meaning 'Gigantic'. * Excluding Baragon, he, combined with IForgotIExisted's other characters, make up the main monsters of the 2001 film 'Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters all out attack.' Just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? * He is IForgotIExist's first Gojiran and third character overall. * His original reference picture was going to be a screenshot of 1991's Godzilla. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)